


A New Neighborhood to Friendly

by SpicyHamSamson



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't worry about the ships, Isekai time babyyyy, It'll be like background and minor stuff, Takes place after the events of Spectacular Spider-Man, You know how this stuff works, isekai setup, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyHamSamson/pseuds/SpicyHamSamson
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one before: Spider-Man in My Hero Acade-Huh? You HAVE heard it before?...oh. Well, screw it, we're using Spectacular Spidey specifically. So we got points for originality and having a VERY good incarnation of the character as a basis.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_THWIP!_

A line of web shot out and stuck to the side of a building, carrying the weight of a figure as he swung through the air, catapulting himself above the streets of New York. Despite the unique and dangerous nature of the situation, he considered it just an average day. Just swinging across the city was tame, compared to the rapidly growing rogue's gallery that he had faced ever. To put it into perspective, this insane joy ride high above the ground was just an ordinary stroll for Peter Parker, otherwise known as the Spectacular Spider-Man.

"Man, does it feel good to be able to just...swing around sometimes. I mean, sure, it's not actively helping anyone, but it's a good way to spend time when there isn't really anyone to help. Maybe I should offer to let people pay to swing around with me as a stress reliever? Nah, that'd sound ridiculous. Plus it'd be an abuse of my powers. Oh well, more fun for me, I guess. As long as I got nothing to worry about, I might as well swing to my heart's content."

**_SCHWEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

"...Me and my big mouth."

Swinging up and backwards to land on a building, Spidey perched on a rooftop corner, and looked to see where the loud sound had come from.

"Was that the Mega Man charge shot noise? Oh I'd _love_ to fight a video game themed villain, that'd be so cool."

Finally, Spidey noticed a bright light coming from inside the Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four.

"Ah, of course. The doc must be working on something. Might as well stop by to make sure everything's under control. Maybe I could take a few pics for the Bugle, too."

With that, he vaulted off of the building and began swinging over.

Soon, he was sprinting up the outer walls of the Baxter Building, heading for the Machine Room and Research Lab on the 33rd Floor. Once he reached his destination, Spider-Man crawled over to one of the window entrances. He noticed a blond figure dressed in blue and white leaning up against the wall and lightly tapped on the glass to get his attention. The young man turned and grinned when he saw Spidey on the other side of the glass, before coming over and letting him in.

"Pete! How's it going, man?"

Peter flinched a little, before hopping off the wall. He was still getting used to having people who knew his secret identity. Of course, there was that whole thing with Venom where _everyone_ knew for a bit, but luckily that had been "proven false". But the Fantastic Four were the first people he had _willingly_ shared his secret identity with. He knew he could trust them, of course, it was just...jarring.

"Pretty good. Was just swinging around doing nothing until I swore I heard the Mega Man charge shot sound effect, and I just _had_ to check that out."

"HA!" The other teen yelled triumphantly, as he turned and pointed at the older man working on the large machine in the middle of the room. "I _told_ you it sounded like a Mega Man sound effect!"

The man sighed, literally stretching his arm like rubber to put a tool on a far table for the time being. "Fine, Johnny, I'll let you have this one, it does sound like it's from a video game."

"Uh, hey Dr. Richards, how's it going?"

Mister Fantastic's neck stretched and twisted to spin his head around, before turning his whole body to match. "Oh, hello Peter! I was so caught up in my work I didn't even notice you arrived."

"It's alright, I only just got here. So, whatcha working on there?" Peter said, walking up to inspect the device.

"This device, if it works properly this time, should allow us to travel to alternate realities, from variations of our own to entirely unique worlds!"

"Wait, you mean like the multiverse theory? That's incredible!"

"It won't be a theory for much longer. Just you watch. We just tried a test run, but it seems like a few parts weren't calibrated correctly, so I was just adjusting them before we try again. Would you like to watch?"

"I'd love to! Say, you wouldn't mind if I snapped a couple photos for the Bugle, would you?"

"Not at all! The more people we can share this amazing creation with, the better. Now then, let's get to testing!"

As Reed and Johnny flipped various switches, Peter pulled out his camera, which he had brought with his clothes in his backpack. Usually, he'd leave them webbed to a wall, but he had went back to retrieve them an hour into swinging due to the lack of things to do. The device began to emit that noise once again, and began to glow brighter and brighter. Peter took a couple of pictures, hoping that the glow wasn't too bright to keep the machine from being seen.

Reed stepped back, with a small switch in hand. "Well, here we go!" He said, pressing the button down. The machine began to rumble loudly, and the glow became even brighter. It was somewhat beautiful, calling to Peter in a way. Almost like it was pulling him in...

Wait...

"Oh god, it _is_ pulling me in! Like, physically!" Peter yelled inside his head, before quickly switching to speaking out loud to the other two men in the room. "Uh, guys? I think something's wrong."

The pulling suddenly became a lot stronger, and Peter was drawn closer and closer to the machine. "Little help, please?" At this point, Peter could barely hear his own voice over the roar of the machine, and he couldn't hear Reed or Johnny at all, as they scrambled to flip various switches.

Then, the pulling increased in strength once again, and Peter felt himself being pulled off of his feet. He quickly shot out a web line to secure himself to something, and managed to hit...his backpack. The one thing in the room that wasn't secured down.

"Oh _nuts_ " Peter thought, as he and his backpack were sucked into the glow of the machine, disappearing from sight.

As he snapped back into consciousness, Spider-Man realized 4 things. 1: He had absolutely no idea where he was, 2: He seemed to be in free fall, 3: Given that the machine was meant to travel between universes, he was probably in an alternate reality, and 4: Aunt May's gonna freak out when she got back from visiting friends out of town. Prioritizing the second observation, Spider-Man shot out a web and swung up to land on a nearby building. Once he managed to pull the webbing off of his backpack, he realized that he still had his camera around his neck.

"Wonder how these turned out." He thought, turning the camera back on to check. Surprisingly, he had good luck in this situation, as the pictures had turned out very well. Unfortunately, given that he was stranded in another dimension in some unrecognizable city-he saw a few signs with what looked like kanji on them, was he in Japan???-he probably wouldn't be able to turn them in any time soon.

"Please, just don't hurt me!" a voice called from below. Peering over the edge of the building, Spidey saw two figures. One, much shorter than the other, seemed to be a young boy, somewhere around 11-12. The other was a hooded figure clutching a bag that didn't look like it belonged to them. They also seemed to have...a gun barrel coming out of their forearm? That was new.

"Listen brat, you better not tell anybody what you saw, or I'll blow out your goddamn grey matter!" the hooded figure growled.

"Surprised you know what that is, pal. I figured that you were storing all the lead for that gun arm of yours in your head. You're telling me there's actually a brain in there?"

The hooded man spun around. "Who the hell said that?!" His eyes landed on a red and blue clad figure hanging upside down on a strand. "You! Get the hell out of here unless you wanna die!" He yelled, aiming the gun barrel in his forearm at the figure.

"I could do that. Or...."

"What?"

"Well, I'm assuming that barrel works like any regular gun?"

"Sure it does, now scram before I turn it on you and pump you full of lead."

"I'm thinkin'... _no_." Suddenly, the masked figure shot out his hand, and a white substance flew out and clogged the man's forearm barrel. He turned to look at it, and tried to rip it off, but the sticky material wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" The sound of a whistle caught his attention, and he turned to look just in time for Spider-Man's fist to make contact with his face, throwing him back into the wall. Spidey webbed the thug to the wall, as well as webbing his mouth shut just to be safe, before turning his attention to the nearby child.

"You okay there, kid?"

The boy nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Are you a new hero? I've never heard of you before. Who are you?"

"New" wasn't exactly the most accurate way to refer to him, but he was in a new universe, seemingly, so he might as well be. "I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." He bent down to pick up the handbag the man had been carrying. "I'm assuming this guy was messing with you because you saw him steal this from someone?"

"Uh, yes. He took it from a woman a few blocks th-"

The boy's answer was interrupted by the sound of a man landing from a large jump, followed by a booming voice yelling out, "Do not be afraid, for _I AM HE_ -Oh! It seems the situation has already been resolved!"

The boy went starstruck as Spider-Man turned around to see a man who would give the Thing and Hulk a run for their money. He was _huge_ , wearing a colorful costume and sporting a unique blond haircut.

"Woah! All Might! Did the lady who lost her purse sent you?"

The tall man nodded, "That's right, young lad, but it seems I was beaten to the crook! However, it's a school day, you should be running along to get to class!"

The boy quickly nodded and scampered off, as All Might turned to Spider-Man. "I don't believe I've seen you before, are you a new hero?"

Spidey tried to play it cool, but he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by this towering figure of a man. "Uh, yeah! I'm Spider-Man!"

All Might rubbed his chin. "You sound young, Spider-Man. Can I see your hero license to make sure you're of proper age?"

"...my _what_?"

It looked like All Might's eyes widened. He couldn't really tell due to the fact that his eyes were covered by heavy shadow. "Well now I know something's off. Everybody knows what a hero license is."

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you believe me if I said that an accident with a machine meant to travel between alternate universes sent me here?"

All Might chuckled. "It wouldn't be the _most_ absurd thing I've heard in this line of work."

"Yeah, hopefully some people back from my world can figure things out and bring me back soon enough. I'm not sure where to stay for the time being. As for your other question, I'm 16."

All Might put his hands on his hips. "Well, in that case, I believe I know a way to kill two birds with one stone! You could join one of the classes at the U.A Hero Academy!"

"They've got _hero academies_ in this world? That's awesome!"

"I suppose I could help get you into a class there, at least temporarily. Does that work for you?"

A hero academy, huh? Couldn't _hurt_ to give it a shot, at least until they figured out a way to bring him home. "Sure!"

"Fantastic! The building is to the north of here, atop a large hill. I'll go on ahead and help get you into a class. Can I have your real name to help make the process easier?"

He flinched. Sharing his identity with the Fantastic Four was one thing, he trusted them, and even then, he was still getting used to them knowing who he was. But as charismatic as All Might was, he had only just met the guy. Then again, he only kept his identity secret to protect his loved ones, and he was in a completely different universe than they were at the moment, so...screw it, why not? He pulled off his mask and smiled back at the man. "My name is Peter Parker. Back in my universe, I live in New York."

"Ah! That makes things even simpler! We'll simply have you listed as a transfer student. Well then, young Parker, please meet me at U.A as soon as you can, so we can get you situated." All Might gave a shiny smile, before leaping away.

North and on a large hill, huh? Seemed simple enough. Slipping his mask back on, Spider-Man was about to slip away when he heard a rumble from his backpack. He fished through his clothes and pulled out his phone. He had gotten a text from Aunt May. Good to know that the phone worked across realities...somehow. He opened up his messages to read what she had sent and hoped that she wasn't too worried.

"Peter, where are you? I just got back and there's no sign of you anywhere! Are you okay?"

Peter searched his mind for an explanation, and figured he might as well use a little of what was actually happening. "Sorry Aunt May, I completely forgot to tell you! I'm actually spending the semester in Japan as a foreign exchange student. I just arrived earlier today. Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

Soon, he got a response. "Oh Peter, that sounds wonderful! I'm so proud to hear about all these exciting opportunities high school is already giving you. I'll be fine, and I can ask Anna for help if I need anything. Make sure you stay safe, okay?"

"I will, don't worry. I'll make sure to bring you some souvenirs when I come back. Love you!"

Tucking his phone back into his bag, Spider-Man slipped the backpack on and swung off to the north.

Soon, he found U.A Academy. It was definitely easy to notice, the building was massive. Swinging to a nearby low roof, he quickly changed into his casual clothes before jumping down and walking up the hill to the school. When he entered through the front, he saw All Might talking to a figure that seemed to be a mix between a mouse, a dog, and a bear. All Might turned and smiled as he approached.

"Ah, young Parker! Good to see you found your way here! This is the school's principal, Nezu."

Figuring he might as well make a good first impression, Peter greeted the principal. "Uh, hi! Nice to meet you, Mr. Principal."

The principal turned towards him. "Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Parker. All Might's told me a lot about you. I'm impressed."

All Might placed his hands on his hips. "We've decided to place you in Class 1-A, and we've set up a basic room for you in a nearby apartment for you to stay in the meantime, free of charge."

Class 1-A, huh? Sounded...lore relevant. And a _free apartment_? Talk about a deal! "Wow, thanks!"

"The pleasure's all mine, my boy! I'll show you to your apartment so you can get situated. Meanwhile, I can explain a few things about our world to you."

Quirks...hero licenses...pro heroes...this world was getting weirder by the minute. Hopefully he'd adjust to it, as well as to the concept of wearing such formal clothes at school. He got dressed up for dances, but wearing uniforms every day was gonna be weird. At least he didn't have to start right away, as he was given a blue uniform to wear, as the school was having a Sports Festival today. As they walked down the hall, Peter noticed that All Might looked...tense.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

All Might flinched, before settling back into his usual upbeat self. "It's nothing, young Parker, I'm just hoping I can make it to some...obligations I have today."

Hm...seemed a little fishy, but his Spider Sense wasn't going off, so Peter didn't mind it. Soon, he and All Might approached a boy with green hair, who was getting a drink from the water fountain.

"Ah, young Midoriya, my boy!" All Might greeted, startling the boy to the point that he nearly choked on the water.

"A-All Might! Good to see you. I was just getting some water before we got ready for the Festival."

"It's a good thing we ran into you, my boy, I was hoping you can assist me. This is Peter Parker, he's a transfer student from the U.S who'll be joining Class 1-A, and I was hoping you could show him around. I have...a meeting that I need to get to."

"Oh! I can do that, no worries!"

"Great! I'll see you later then!" All Might said, before rushing off in a hurry. After he was gone, the boy turned to Peter and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

"Obviously you already heard, but I'm Peter. And, uh, likewise." He said, shaking Izuku's hand. "So, would you be willing to show me where our class is?"

"Sure! The classroom's just down the hall this way."

Walking into the classroom, Peter was immediately greeted by the eyes of a variety of people. There was a girl with shoulder length brown hair who appeared to have marks like a cat's paws on her hands, a short boy with weird, orb-shaped purple hair, a girl who appeared to have cords with headphone jacks on her ears, a boy with white and red hair and a mark over his left eye, a floating uniform that he assumed was an invisible girl, a boy with a _bird's head_ , beak and all, and a girl with pink skin and hair, black and orange eyes, and _horns_ , just to name a few. At the front of the classroom stood a man dressed in black, with long messy black hair. He was also _covered_ with bandages. He turned to regard the two who had entered.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Class, I'll make this quick since I have to go to the commentator box for the festival. We have a new student joining our class, and he'll be participating in the Sports Festival with you. Don't cause any trouble, and be ready to go in a few minutes." With that, the teacher departed the room.

A boy wearing glasses and sporting engines coming out of his legs walked up. "Hello! I'm Tenya Iida, president of Class 1-A! Pleased to meet you!" he said, shaking hands with Peter.

"Likewise. I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

"Parker? Sounds like an American name. You from the U.S?" Another boy asked. "Oh, by the way, I'm Denki Kaminari."

"Uh, yeah! I'm from Queens, New York."

"An American? Is it true that there's tons of hot girls in your country?" asked the short, purple haired boy. One girl's tongue stretched out like a frog's and smacked the boy upside the head.

"Don't be gross, Mineta." The girl said. "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu, ribbit." Ohh, so she _was_ part frog. Neat.

"So, Peter, what's your quirk?" Asked the girl with the brown hair. "Oh! Almost forgot to say _my_ name. I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"Who gives a fuck what his quirk is?" said a boy with red eyes and ashy blond hair. "Personally, I think this piece of shit's got some fucking nerve if he thinks he can just waltz in here from another country and act like he's the top dog."

"Bakugo, maybe you should just give him a chance? You might really like hi-" said a red haired guy, before he was interrupted.

"Shut it. Let me make one thing clear, _American_. I'm going to win the sports festival, and nobody's gonna get in my way, _got it?_ " Bakugo spouted.

"...wow. I immediately don't like you." Peter snarked in response.

"The _fuck_ did you just say?!" Bakugo yelled. He was certainly easy to anger, Peter noted. He could have some fun with that.

Izuku tried to calm Bakugo down. "Kacchan, he only just joined our class."

"Don't worry, Izuku. I can handle myself with guys like him. Anyway, y'all wanted to know what my quirk was?"

"Yeah! What kinda stuff can you do?" said the invisible girl.

"Well, uh-" Peter faltered. She hadn't given her name.

"Oh! I'm Toru Hagakure!" The girl responded, quickly realizing her mistake.

"Well, Toru. For starters, I can do... _this!_ " Peter said, before jumping up and sticking to the ceiling.

"Woah! What are you, some kinda insect boy?" asked Kaminari.

"Arachnid, actually. I have the abilities of a spider. Except for being able to produce webs, which is why I made my w-"

"Fantastic, you can stick to walls, big fucking deal. Still not gonna make an impact compared to my qui-" Bakugo's bragging was interrupted with the sound of a _THWIP_ , as his mouth was quickly sealed shut, to his annoyance.

" _As I was saying_ , that's why I made my webshooters. Plus, it helps me deal with people who might need to have their talking privileges taken away, such as you. Don't worry, it'll dissolve in an hour or two. Or you could heat it and melt it, either one works." Peter dropped down from the ceiling. "Now then, I was told we have a festival to get to?"


	2. Chapter 2

Peter gaped at the figure standing in front of the crowd. He had overheard the others refer to her as Midnight, the R-Rated hero, and... _hoo boy_ , Aunt May would flip her lid if she saw this kinda thing. It was like she said "Hmm, yeah, I think I'm gonna theme my hero persona around...BDSM, yeah, that's a good idea." He was shocked that such a figure would be allowed at a _school_ of all places. Apparently some of the others were too.

Midnight cracked her whip out to the side. "Quiet everyone! Now, for the introductory speech! For the student pledge, we have...Katsuki Bakugo!"

Peter stared cautiously at Bakugo as he slumped up to the stage. He seemed like...well, an _asshole_. Apparently he was pretty powerful, so that was probably why he got the speech.

Bakugo stood up at the microphone. "I just want to say...I'm gonna win."

Peter rubbed his temple as the entire student body went into an uproar. What an arrogant prick! Now everyone's gonna hate their class.

"Oh well, I'll get to knock him down a peg soon enough." Peter thought to himself as Bakugo made his way back down.

A beeping noise quickly interrupted the commotion, followed by Midnight's voice. "Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!"

Off to his side, Peter heard Ochako speaking over to the side. "U.A really doesn't believe in letting us catch a breath, huh?" He was inclined to agree that things seemed to be going a little fast, but they _were_ training to be superheroes, after all. They had to be on their toes.

"This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first fateful game of the festival!" Midnight said, flourishing her whip in the process. Who thought it was a good idea to let her carry this stuff in a school of all places?

A large slot machine-esque display started rolling behind her. "What could it be?" Midnight asked, before the display landed on a white, yellow, and blue design, with text reading "Obstacle Race" on it. "Tadaaaa!"

Around Peter, various students reacted in different ways to their first challenge. Some stiffened in posture, some grinned, while Peter himself just waited to see _where_ this race would take place. Hopefully, it'd be in a place with many trees or buildings, giving him the advantage of web-swinging.

"All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone, ~at least in _this_ game~" Midnight said, before licking her lips. Peter was grateful that this was happening in another dimension, Aunt May would be fuming at the way she was acting. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then, take your places, contestants!"

The students lined up in front of a gate that seemed to get thinner the closer to the outside it went. This was probably the first obstacle, getting through the crowd to the exit. A pretty tough challenge...at least, for those who weren't able to stick to any surface. Peter planned out his starting route as the lights began to go out with a beep. He'd leap up to the wall, run along it to the track, and from there, find something to swing on quickly.

"BEGIN!" Midnight yelled, as the students scrambled through the gate.

Peter vaulted up and to the left and dashed to the opening. "Sorry, pals, hope you'll sort out that mess quickly!" he called to the students below him.

Suddenly, Peter felt a strong tingle in the back of his head. "Spider-Sense!" he thought, before his reflexes propelled him off of the wall, just in time to avoid a wave of ice that quickly grew to span the entire tunnel. Everyone else was frozen to the ground, save for the guy from his class with the red and white hair, who sprinted out from the front of the crowd, giving an apology to those behind him as he did.

As Peter launched out a web line and began swinging, he noticed several people had already gotten free from the ice. A guy from his class with this weird, smug smile he constantly had was propelling himself with a laser from his stomach. That guy with the spiky red hair who tried to calm Bakugo down earlier had also gotten free, but he couldn't tell how. There was also a girl with her hair in a ponytail who was vaulting with a large pole. Where did she get that from??? And on the left, closest to Peter was Bakugo, who was... _creating explosions from his palms?!_ Holy shit, turns out he was full of himself for a reason.

"Nice trick, Todoroki!" The girl with the ponytail called out. Oh, so _that_ was the dual haired guy's name.

Meanwhile, Bakugo screamed out something that Peter honestly didn't care to hear, so he just tried to ignore him.

Peter kept moving forward, ahead of the pack, while more and more students got free. He looked over at Todoroki, who stared intently ahead as he moved along. "Hey, Ice-Boy! Why so grim? Try and have a little fun, it's just a race." He called out, earning a short glance, before Todoroki focused back on the track. "I'm just saying, maybe you should chill!" Peter said, grinning as the boy below him rolled his eyes. "Look, I _know_ that was an obvious joke, but I couldn't just _not make it_."

If Todoroki was planning to respond, it was interrupted when he glanced back. Peter did the same and saw Mineta bouncing on various purple balls that he seemed to be pulling from his hair. Wait, no...it _was_ his hair. Yuck.

"You think you're so cool, but I've outsmarted you!" Mineta gloated. "HA! How pathetic, Todoroki! Eat this! My special attack!" he yelled as he grabbed another ball from his head, before he was knocked away by a large, mechanical appendage.

Peter swung in a loop and launched himself skyward, peering down below to see what was going on. In front of the crowd, several large robots stood, blocking the path. He could probably take out one quickly if he went in with a diving kick to the LED eyes on the head, those were usually a weakness.

But he didn't need to, as Todoroki reached out and froze the robots, stopping them in their tracks.

Peter whistled, impressed at the sight. That was some power Todoroki had. Then, as Todoroki went ahead and Peter began to fall back down, he watched, horrified, as the robots tumbled over and fell. He let out a line from each hand to stabilize himself as he approached the ground, then shot a line upwards to halt himself, and hang upside down. He looked to see if anyone had gotten crushed under them.

To his horror, he heard someone yell out "Hey! There's some one trapped under that robot! Do you think we should try and help them?"

In response, Peter dropped to the ground. "Which one? We gotta get them outta there before it's too late!"

Any answers to his question were cut off by a loud creak. Peter turned towards the source of the sound just in time to see the boy with the spiky red hair burst out from the robot, screaming "I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVE!". Peter wondered just how the guy managed to break through the metal that easily, but he quickly dismissed it, remembering that he was at a literal superhero school. He did notice that the guy's skin had changed in appearance. It looked sorta...hard. Like a rock. Not as extreme as Ben Grimm, but certainly very rough in texture. The announcer on the loudspeaker confirmed his suspicions as he introduced the guy. Kirishima Ejir- wait no, they said surnames first in Japan- Ejiro Kirishima, Quirk: Hardening.

Another student burst out from underneath a robot. This one had metallic skin, with a silvery sheen covering his body. "I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him!". What a coincidence, two strong guys, one with a rock like appearance, one who said the word "smash". Maybe this world was closer to his own than he thought. According to the announcer guy, his name was Testutestu Testutestu- _god, try saying that five times fast_ -, and that his Quirk was "Steel". The two ran on ahead, while the rest of the students focused on the smaller robots that had appeared.

Peter watched as Bakugo propelled himself upwards with the recoil of the explosions, while another guy swung up using a line he shot out from his arm. The announcer labeled him as Hanta Sero, with the Quirk "Tape".

Peter briefly flashed back to when he had fought Doctor Connors after he had turned into the Lizard. "Hey! Wall-crawling's my schtick! You start spinning a web and I'll sue!". He sighed and followed them upwards, joined by the guy with the bird head, who was traveling with the help of a figure literally _made_ of shadow. Fumikage Tokoyami, Quirk: Dark Shadow, he noted, before making a note to thank the announcer for helping him figure out names, as he didn't have enough time to get everyone's before they prepared for the festival.

He gaped as they just moved past the robots, doing nothing to stop them. "You're not gonna help the others?" he called out, before focusing on the robot he perched on. He was gonna have to deal with it himself, apparently. He jumped backwards and shot out two web lines, grabbing ahold of the robot by its metallic noggin. Landing on the ground, Peter began pulling, trying to topple it over, but out of the way, so that nobody could get crushed. That was real inconsiderate of Todoroki, honestly.

Unfortunately, the robot was _very_ heavy, and pretty freaking strong, too, so Peter struggled to pull it over. It wasn't the heaviest thing he'd had to deal with. That rubble he lifted while trying to save Gwen was certainly heavier, but back then he also had the advantage of a strong reason to push past his limits. This was just a casual race, nothing to motivate him here. Plus, the rubble hadn't been fighting back. Then, _BOOM!_ Something hit the thing's face, exploding and causing it to lose balance. Peter yanked on the lines and the robot toppled over. Looking back to see who had helped him, he saw the girl with a ponytail standing next to a cannon, with her shirt undone. Peter quickly averted his eyes to avoid looking like a total creep, but caught a glance at part of her skin glowing. Did she...create the cannon? Cool. "Thanks for the assist!" Peter called out with a thumbs up, before launching out a web-line and continuing to move forward.

He swung along for a bit, before halting in his tracks, at the sight of a massive pit. Too big to swing over. Peter looked over to see Tsu leap forward and grab onto one of the many ropes for the students to cross. There was no room for making a slingshot out of webs, so swinging over and sprinting up the wall was the next best thing. Peter vaulted down and and swung along, noticing a girl to his right who was doing the same, only with some hip mounted grapples. As they both reached the wall, her oversized boots shot out air to slow her movement, and the grapple rapidly pulled her up, while Peter sprinted up the wall with his usual gravity defying "stickum powers".

Using his web to swing around the edge and keep his momentum, Peter moved on ahead, but not before calling out to the girl. "Nice gadgets! Maybe we could compare designs in the future!"

The girl grinned. "Oh, thank you! I'm very proud of my babies! "

" _What the f-_ " Peter thought to himself. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask."

Peter shot out a line and yanked himself up and over a stairway. They had to be nearing the end of the track. He quickly swung around a corner, landing next to Todoroki, who had stopped just before what appeared to be an empty area. Until you noticed the many round marks littering the ground.

"You're finally approaching the last obstacle! Everyone had better tread carefully... _YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MINEFIEEELD_! If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground, folks!"

Peter couldn't help but smirk. Who needs eyes when you've got Spider-Sense and supercharged reflexes? He ran forward, not even bothering to look.

Todoroki was slowly making his way across, but was held back by his caution with the mines. As Peter leaped and bounced into a handspring, he took a moment to enjoy the sight of the stoic boy's jaw dropping. Very satisfying. Then, his Spider-Sense flared, and he leapt to the side, just barely managing to avoid Bakugo, who had shot himself above the mines and rushed in to attack the both of them.

He would've just went on ahead, but the sound of a gargantuan explosion stopped him in his tracks. The top three students turned to see Izuku, who has flying through the air atop what looked to be a piece of one of the robots, rocketing towards them. Peter grinned at the sight as he realized just what had happened. Izuku must have pulled out some of the mines, stacked them up, and used that to fling him ahead! That's incredible! He had quickly taken a liking to Izuku during the short time they had to get acquainted, due to their shared status as a bully's punching bag, nerdy nature, and general skill at analyzing a situation. It was moments like these that made those count.

Fuming, Bakugo shot himself after Izuku. "DEKU! _What the hell do you think you're doing, HUH?!_ "

Todoroki followed behind them, creating a trail of ice to keep from hitting the mines as he did.

Oof...Izuku was in a rough position. Peter grimaced. He couldn't just leave the guy to take the full force of Bakugo's rage. "I can't swing, I'm too close to the middle of the track to get a good arc. And running won't be fast enough to catch up. What am I gonna do? It's not like I can just _fling_ myse-"

Wait. He _could_ do that, actually!

Peter quickly shot out a thick web line on both sides, anchoring the lines to some trees up ahead. He tied the lines together, and started backing up with them behind him. Using his arms to keep the lines straight, he slowly backed up, bringing more and more tension to the makeshift sling. Still not strong enough...a little more... _THERE_!

Peter hopped up and let physics do their thing, rocketing him after the other three. Hooting and hollering as he sped through the air, he quickly closed the distance between him and the others. He noticed Izuku was quickly slowing down, while Peter, having stayed tucked in, was making some good distance ahead. The other two were neck and neck with Izuku. "Maybe I can pull them off their feet, give him a little room to breathe." But before he could do anything, Izuku flipped, landing on the other boys shoulders, and slammed the shrapnel directly into the ground, setting off a mine and knocking Bakugo and Todoroki off to the side, but launching Izuku forwards. Unfortunately, this sent him straight into a tumble.

Before he could faceplate, Peter webbed the boy, whose eyes turned the size of dinner plates, and pulled him forward to his feet, before landing next to him.

"Peter! Thanks for the help!" Izuku said, as the two sprinted on ahead.

"No problem. You helped show me around earlier, I thought this might as well count as repaying the favor. Now then, you want a little boost so you can win this thing?"

" _What?!_ You're not going to try and beat me?" Izuku said, turning to look at Peter as if he was crazy.

Peter smirked. "Oh come on, I'm not gonna take the spotlight from you on my first day! Now then, you in?" Izuku nodded in response. "Alright, I'm gonna jump in front of you and fling you by the shoulders towards the finish line. You think you can land on your feet this time?"

"S-Sure!"

Bakugo and Todoroki were starting to catch up, as the four of them entered another tunnel like the one at the beginning. It was do or die.

Peter flipped in front of Izuku, aiming back to web him by the shoulders. As he moved forward, he threw his arms in front of him to hurl Izuku ahead. "GO FOR IT!"

As Izuku blasted towards the finish, Peter followed closely behind, zipping forward with his web. Luckily, Izuku managed to land on his feet this time, and sprinted into the stadium.

"The first person into the stadium is the first place winner...IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUR CHAMPION!"

As Peter landed, he rushed over to keep Izuku from collapsing. Grabbing the boy's wrist, he held it up into the air, as if announcing the winner of a wrestling match. A very familiar situation to Peter, but the context was a lot nicer. Izuku grinned and looked up towards the crowd, seeming to focus on a particular section. Was his family sitting there or something?

"And helping him up is a transfer student from the U.S, and the second place student, Peter Parker! What great sportsmanship!"

Peter waved to the audience, before noticing Todoroki and Bakugo run in. Todoroki looked...well, actually, it was kinda hard to tell. The guy was like a stone wall when it came to expressing his emotions. Bakugo, on the other hand, seemed to be showing excessive emotion. His eyes had a wild look in them, the left one was noticeably twitching. Peter could even seen some veins in his neck. Geez, did not getting in the top three piss him off _that_ much?

"The contestants are pouring in one after the other!" Let's hear some applause for all our competitors as we prepare the results!"

Izuku turned to look at Peter. "Thank you for the help at the end there. I'm not sure I would've made it to the end without you."

"Oh please, you totally would've won anyway. I just helped widen the margin, that's all."

"Y-you really think that?" Izuku asked, with Peter giving a nod in response. "Well, thank you for helping, anyway. Especially when you could've just taken first place yourself."

"Yeah, I could've, but, uh...I'm not really one for being in the spotlight. Gave it a try once, didn't work out too well."

Izuku looked like he was about to ask what had happened, but whatever thoughts he might have had disappeared as a voice yelled over in their direction.

"Deku! That was amazing!" Called Ochako, as she ran up to them, clearly exhausted.

"O-oh! Thank you!" Izuku replied, with a slight blush that Peter couldn't help but notice.

"I can't believe you got first place! I'm jealous...." Ochako said, grinning.

"It was nothing." Izuku muttered, wrapping his arms around his face, which was quickly turning to the same shade as Peter's suit.

Speaking a mile a minute, Ochako turned to look at Peter. "And you too, Peter! That was so cool, all that stuff you were doing with the webs! How'd you get so good at swinging like that?"

"Well, practice, for once thing. But there's also the fact that I built the web-shooters myself, so I know exactly how to work them. Plus, being able to cling to any surface means I won't accidentally lose my grip. And uh, the super strength is useful at keeping the force of swinging from dislocating my arms." Come to think of it, how did Sero not get affected by that? Maybe the structure of the tape distributed the force more evenly? ...Questions for later. 

"Wow! You've got like, a little of everything, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it's more of a "jack of all trades, master of none" thing than anything. Plus, I can't create explosions. Or ice. Or cannons." Peter said, wondering how exactly that girl's power worked.

"You saw that too? I had no idea Momo could do that!"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah. Momo Yaoyorozu. She's like, the smartest one in the class. Hey, actually, isn't that her now?" Ochako said, looking back towards the finish line.

Peter turned, and sure enough, there was Momo, coming in with...Mineta stuck to her back? From the look on her face, that was not something they agreed on.

Soon, all the students had finished, and Midnight came up to speak once again. "The first game for the first years is finally over, and what a game it was!" Midnight said, raising her mask for...some reason. "Now let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?"

A display showing the top 43 students played. "When did they get a photo of me?" Peter asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"Normally, only the top 42 would advance to the next round. But given the presence of a transfer student who only arrived today..." Midnight said, gesturing to Peter, who immediately wished she hadn't. God, _everyone_ was staring at him. And not in the nice, appreciating way the audience had been earlier, either. "...we've decided to bump the number up by one! But don't be too left down if you didn't make the cut. We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine." Midnight reassured, licking her lips at the end. _What did she mean by that?_

"Now the _real_ fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best!" With a crack of Midnight's whip, the slot machine styled display appeared again. "Let's see what we have in store for you next! Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is _torture_! Prepare yourselves....for THIS!"

Midnight gestured to the wheel, which landed on the words "Cavalry Battle". Peter overheard students muttering, wondering how this would play out.

"Allow me to explain. The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory, it's basically the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course."

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on what students are on it." Ochako said. Next to her, the girl with the pink hair and horns pointed both pointer fingers. "Uh huh!" she said, enthusiastically.

" _Maybe you should shut up and let **me** explain things to you_!" Midnight snarled, all the seduction in her voice replaced with a surprising amount of rage. They were just theorizing, what was so bad about that?

"Now then, the point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, 43rd place is worth five points, and 42nd is worth ten. And the point assignment for first place is...TEN MILLION! ...and five. We had to adjust the point values because of the increase in number."

Everyone had turned to look at Izuku, who looked like someone had just told him that they were going to have to amputate.

Around them, Peter heard students come to the same conclusion. If you took down Izuku, you'd win the game.

"That's right! It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

Peter winced. Maybe it'd have been better for Izuku if he had taken the win after all.


End file.
